


They Left Us In The Dark

by Hunden_dronning



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Friendship, OT7, Okay maybe not so low key, Unless we’re talking about friendships lol, low key some kidnapping and torture but not till later, ot7 as friends tho bc I don’t like writing about ships, powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunden_dronning/pseuds/Hunden_dronning
Summary: After decades of segregation and oppression, those with powers have finally been accepted into society, or at least that's what the government is saying. They say our society has finally achieved equality, the ones with powers would beg to differ. Children are still being thrown into shelters, young men and women unable to find jobs, the sick and elderly rarely find the care they need. Places such as BigHit are few to come by, however, they are a safehaven for those with powers.





	They Left Us In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Asianfanfics too but I think I’ll just post on here now instead. Also this is something I’ve been wanting to write for a while but now I’m finally doing it. Not sure how it’ll turn out but I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: My name is Yoongi

When I first arrived here, I was alone. I was found in an alleyway by President Bang, with my tattered clothes and bruised body he took me into the Big Hit facility. I had been unsure of him, especially when he said that he had been with me throughout my childhood. President had told me that the minute he saw me, he knew that I was special. I had my suspicions about the man at first of course, I was cautious around everyone but I was especially with him. Even as he showed me around the smallish building or when he helped me settle into an empty dorm room. I had been cautious of Bang PD, but my suspicions died down after a while. As much as I would hate to admit it, he had soon became something of a mentor. I began to look up to him, ask him for advice on things of all sizes and wait for his approval for my own actions. The thing that made me become comfortable with him faster than usual was probably the fact that he was the same as myself.

  
I was an enigma. Or in simpler terms, a freak.

  
I could do things that were considered humanly impossible and just like me, President was the same. While I did not know the details of his past of the extent of his abilities, I knew that he understood my struggles and empathised rather than pity or fear me. President had founded Big Hit for one reason, to help and bring together other enigmas. Most people came and went, not staying for long but they always stayed in contact. The facility had helped them find others going through the same thing and it provided a sense of support. Even years after leaving, the facility and the people there were held in a special place in any previous occupants’ hearts, even if most had only stayed for a few months. Of course not everyone was able to leave Big Hit so quickly. Take me for example, even after almost 2 years at this place I was not ready to leave. If I left now it was a guarantee that I'd be back on the streets within a week. There were many reasons for why that would happen, simply put is that I still have a lot of things holding me back from living a stable life. But on a less gloomy note, Bang PD wouldn't let me leave so easily since he simply cared too much for me to allow me to. However, there was another underlying reason for President’s unwillingness to let me go, and it was that he needed me for an important mission. While I am still in the dark as to what exactly this mission is or why he needs me, I no doubt trust his reasoning and know that the project he has planned is with good intentions. Maybe I'm still a little wary, but that's only because President Bang hasn't given me any solid information about this mission.

  
During my time here at Big Hit, President isn’t the only one who I have become close to, I have also come to some other, younger, fellow freaks. I'm certainly more trusting of President but it's still an improvement. None of them have been here as long as me, the only one who is close is Hoseok, who came here about 3 weeks after myself. Despite being at Big Hit almost as long as myself, Hoseok is almost the complete opposite of me. Whereas I have a cold impression, he is a bundle of warmth and comfort. I'm untrusting and he tries to make friends with everyone, I'm quiet and keep to myself but he can't be in a room without filling it with his laughter. Just by this one might think that we would be mortal enemies of the sort, but that is not the case. Despite our many differences, Hoseok and I get along quite well. I would even go to say that he is the one I'm closest to, only second to President Bang. It is simply just too hard to hate the guy, his warmth is enough to thaw even my cold heart.

  
Only weeks after Hoseok joined, another bright personality came to Big Hit, Park Jimin. Not only were his powers bright, but it seemed everything about him was as well. The boy seemed to laugh or smile at anything Hoseok said. Being around the two of them is like having two overgrown puppies running all around you. The me from a year ago I would’ve kicked their asses for being so annoying. But, admittedly the two have somewhat grown on me. Not that I would ever tell them that, dear god no. But having the two around has helped me to relax and feel safer. About a month after Jimin came two more people joined Big Hit, Kim Seokjin and Kim Taehyung. When the two of them came in they introduced themselves as cousins, although to me it seemed like there was something more to them than just being cousins. The older of the two, Seokjin, also happens to be the oldest one in our group of freaks. He hadn't changed all that much from when he first came to Big Hit. Like everyone else here he had been more reserved at arrival. But not else had changed, Seokjin has been like a slightly overprotective and caring older brother since day one. While his protectiveness increases tenfold when it comes to Taehyung, he is still protective of everyone else in our little group. After a while, Seokjin had taken the unofficial job of listening and helping others whenever they were going through a rough time.

  
Taehyung, however, didn’t settle in quite as easily. When they had first arrived Taehyung would stick to Seokjin’s side like glue. For months he would barely talk or respond to anyone besides his cousin. Most might’ve deducted it to be that he was simply shy, I however saw the underlying look of fear in his eyes. He was afraid that we would hurt him, no doubt like someone else had done to him before. This began to change when another person arrived at Big Hit, Jungkook. When he came to the facility he was reserved like most people were when they first arrived. At first, Taehyung acted just as shy and fearful as he had to anyone else but something happened that started to change everything about Taehyung.

  
It was late into the night when the sound of screaming woke everyone in the facility. Looking to the direction of the noise it became clear that it had come from our newest resident. In the bottom bunk that currently was unoccupied at the top, Jungkook sat curled up, shaking from whatever he had seen in his sleep. Immediately Seokjin and Hoseok jumped to action, they both made their way to the fearful boy wanting to calm him as soon as possible. Jungkook only curled into himself more, flinching at every step the two of them took. The look of fear in his eyes made them stop in their tracks, as much as they wanted to comfort the boy they didn’t want to overwhelm him as well. We all stood for a moment, unsure of what to do, before a figure passed us by, carrying a large blanket. It was Taehyung, and to our surprise the boy settle on the bed right next to Jungkook. He draped the blanket around the both of them before wrapping his arms around the younger boy. I heard a soft voice to my side say, “I’ll go get some tea.”

  
In the corner of my eye I watched as Seokjin left the room, it might’ve been dark in the room but I could see a proud smile stretch across his face. After months of clinging to his older cousin and barely speaking a word, Taehyung had finally begun to climb out of his shell. In that moment everyone in the room began to feel the tension leave their shoulders as each person found a spot to sit on or near Jungkook’s bed. Seokjin arriving some minutes later with the tea only to find that everyone, other than myself, had fallen asleep.  
That night had not only helped Taehyung and Jungkook get closer, but the rest of us as well. While most of us stayed pretty reserved, there was a certain trust between the 6 of us. Even President Bang had noticed the difference, seeing us trust each other seemed to give him a spark in his eyes that I couldn’t quite place what emotion it indicated. But I didn’t have to wait long as a little over a week later from that night, the President called us into a meeting to explain a plan that he had for us.


End file.
